That Time of the Month
by Inuchemist10
Summary: Part 1 of a duo-series. Kagome has always cared about InuYasha's well being and more so feelings. She takes the opportunity of the new moon to question his vulnability. Rt M for small lime in the basket. NO FLAMES!


**That Time of the Month**

The night skies were so clear, a person could almost feel as if they were in space; for the stars were endless and so bright. There were no city lights or pollution to darken them, nor clouds or even the moon. It was just the blackness of the skies, contrasted with the many bright glowing lights of the stars.

The air was calm with a light breeze, while the hinted scent of cherry blossoms blew though the forest. The trees swayed calmly and the wild could be smelled in the breeze as well. It was almost majestic.

A young woman bearing the name of the caged bird sat, crossed legged and watched the flames of a small fire flicker in the wind. Sticks with the remains of fish sat thrown nearby in a pile. Her doe eyes drifted to the young man that sat across from her; a scowl was evident on his face. His lips were set in a firm line, while his eyes were narrowed and set down cast. His arms were folded across his chest and he tapped his bare foot continuously against the ground. Kagome sighed hard and rolled her eyes. He was worst than a woman at this time of the month. Just that thought made Kagome snicker to herself. She was thankful he hadn't heard her.

"I really hate nights like this, jus' sitting around being useless…and weak. It's pathetic." InuYasha grumbled more-so to himself than Kagome.

Again Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled the shawl she had brought back from her time tighter around herself. "Here we go again…" She commented sarcastically and immediately getting a reaction from the _human _teen across from her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He snapped, glaring at her smug smile.

"It means I can't stand being around you when it's the new moon. You like a menstruating woman, you know that? I mean seriously is it that bad to be a human?" Kagome should have never even asked a question like that. Now she'd have to hear for the next hour all the different reasons humans were weak and demons were strong and blah, blah, blah. She really should have stuck her fist in her mouth.

InuYasha huffed, bristling himself upright for a challenge. "First off, I ain't a woman, second, off if you don't like being around me, then I am not stopping you from staying. All I am sayin' is that I can't do anything in this form. I am weaker, colder, and some how hungrier…and I have all those stupid pitiful, needy human cravings and it irritates me, so back off."

_If he still had those cute doggy ears, he's being growling by now._ Kagome thought to herself. She was not going to argue with Mr. moody, not tonight. She'd let it go until the morning when she could tell him to "sit" at least twenty times and if he kept is attitude up she add another twenty more.

_What's more annoying is that, even though he's being a moron, he's very cute in this form and he doesn't even know it. I mean he's cute as a half demon and those ears…but still I like him like this. God forbid if I were to compliment him, he may just bite my head off. Jerk. Oh well might as well change the subject. _

"Hey, InuYasha? Sango and Miroku have been gone longer than they usually are? You think they are alright?" Kagome asked glancing over to see InuYasha still sitting as if he had a stick up where the sun don't shine. Did his cheeks just flush?

"They are doing what they usually do on nights like this, go around and survey the area for demons, if something were really wrong they would have sent Kirara or Shippo for us. Geeze you'd think you'd know that by now. It's been almost a year." He supplied brashly, earning a dirty look from the onyx haired woman.

Kagome really wanted to utter the word, that simple three letter word that could put him out for the night. But instead, she found that it would be much more entertaining to mess with him.

"You know, I think I saw you blush…if that's what they are really up to, you wouldn't have turned red. Let me guess they dumped poor Shippo off some where with Kirara so they could have some alone time right?"

InuYasha hesitated an answer before his cheeks again blushed. He turned away and crossed his arms again, hiding his face under his thick, raven bangs.

Kagome smiled impishly, letting a snort out. "I'll take that as a yes. They need that you know…us humans need a release every now and again that doesn't end with killing creatures of the night. Besides I know that you saw something, otherwise you wouldn't be so figety. And there is the simple fact I think your jealous."

"Pah! Jealous! Jealous! Of them? Whatever, who cares. I just want the damn sun to come up already." InuYasha glared at Kagome, his eyes fixed past the woman and into the woods.

Kagome signed and resigned to pick up her now cold tea. "Seriously, InuYasha they really care for one another-oh don't give me that look! I know that Miroku is sometimes a pig, but he does really care about her. And when someone cares about someone else, male and female, they show it, intimately. Don't demons do that? I mean, obviously your dad did that with you mother, because here you are."

"See, you are so ignorant. Demons, they don't need to have all those pointless human feelings involved. The ones that can procreate, they do it for that purpose only. And my old man was a damn fool. I never met him so I could never really ask something like that. Why are you asking stupid questions anyway?" He growled, snatching a twig from the ground and poking it into the fire.

Kagome was shocked he even answered at all. Part of her wanted to cry right then and there. How could that idiot just say words like that to her when she had been kissed by him before. Or how she felt his body tremble as he returned her kiss in that wicked castle of Princess Kaguya's behind the looking glass. He did return the kiss didn't he? Or was she once again set to be bewitched by that vile woman? If she thought really hard she could remember how she felt his heart hammering inside his chest at that very moment.

Kagome turned away, trying to stop the tears from coming to her eyes. She would not cry, she would be strong and be by his side as she promised. However it didn't mean that she didn't want to kill him right now. She was curious about his nature and how he felt as a half breed. She knew he felt human emotions, but the wicked thoughts that racked her 16 year old brain also questioned the area of really kissing, and touching; how would he react to those emotions if they were brought to surface? Did demons feel any kind of pleasure? How is it that his father loved his mother and they were two completely different species? Did his mother have a difficult pregnancy, or die in child birth? Her collision of thoughts were stopped by his stupid, rough voice nagging her about listening to him.

"Kagome, are you even listening to me? Wait you mad now aren't you?"

When InuYasha received no answer and huff, he knew he should start digging his grave right there. "See! You are mad! What do you want me to say?"

Kagome clenched her fists and whirled her head around to face him. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" She bellowed into his face. "I am just asking questions about you so I know more about you. You know my family and things about me. So I figured you'd tell me something! I know you never met you dad, but I have questions because I don't know what's it like be a half breed, or a demon. It wasn't as if I'd asked you something so stupid like do demons have sex or something! Just forget that I even asked, I am going to lay down now, away from you and get some sleep. I just care, InuYasha. I have seen many sides of you and how troubled you have been and it hurts me to know you are hurting. So the more I thought I knew, the better. But you are just too stupid and stubborn to understand. Besides that fact that I am just a weak human! Good night, jerk!" She stood quickly and stomped off to her bag.

She retrieved her sleeping bag, dumped it near the fire and zipped herself in it. She turned away from InuYasha and huffed audibly. A few moments passed before InuYasha dared to speak her name.

"Kagome…"

She ignored him.

"Don't be all upset. I can't answer questions like that. You caught me off guard, alright. Geeze, what did I do now? Besides even if I tried to explain, which I am not, you wouldn't understand anyway."

Kagome growled loud enough for him to hear her. "InuYasha, if you talk to me again, I swear I will say the word, which will mean that for the next 8 hours of the remaining night you'll have a few broken bones to tolerate until the sun comes up. So leave me alone."

_There that should shut him up for a bit. Maybe he will tire from boredom and fall asleep._

"Kagome…"

_Or not…_

"C'mom Kagome, don't turn away from me when I can clearly hear that you are upset. What, are you crying and blabbering now? Cheh! You can tell me to sit all you want, I don't give a damn, but I won't have you laying here sulking for the rest of the night."

_Now he cares! Ugh, I hate him! _Kagome thought, as her body vibrated with wrath. He didn't even get the 'k' out of her name when she flung herself upwards, along with her sleeping bag, all prepared to stomp all the way down near the stream and sleep in the cold away from him!

But his hand stopped her at the wrist. "Kagome, what do you want me to say? I don't have the best answer to those questions…I mean, if you really want to know I can tell you a little bit. But please stay here with me, I don't want you wondering off while I am like this, I can't protect you tonight, you know that, idiot."

Kagome did not want to turn and be persuaded by his determined, gold flecked eyes, or the concern that mapped his slender face once in a while. It made her heart swell and her belly heat. But then again the warmth of his hand on her wrist had already set her cheeks ablaze and her knees buckle. He did raise a good point about wondering off.

Damn.

Kagome reluctantly turned and met the gaze she had expected to. He was definitely wearing that stupid scowl though, yet his eyes were somehow, much more serious than she expected, and softer too. She was so entranced by them, she didn't hear his voice again for the second time that night. Her wrist was cold again.

"If you're still mad- you know what I don't give a damn! Be mad all night and leave me alone, if that's the way you're going to act." He groused, as he turned away and returned to the warm fire.

Kagome watched as he dumped himself on the ground. He crossed his legs, Indian style, took out his Tetusaiga along with the sheath and leaned on it for support. Kagome blinked herself out of her reverie and followed in suit. She sat down next to him, earning a "hmmph" and a glare. She ignored his rudeness and nudged him in the right shoulder. He didn't nudge back or even move; he sighed and looked to the sky.

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome questioned, all the while being ignored.

"What." He answered snippily.

"I didn't mean to strike a chord. It just seems you know more about me that I know about you. And if we are going to fight Naraku together, we should know things about each other. Though I appreciate that you save me and protect me practically all the time; I wanted to make sure that wasn't _just_ the reason." Kagome explained softly.

"Don't be stupid. You know more about me than anyone else." He snorted. He was definitely was avoiding her gaze.

Kagome had never considered the admission he just left. Did she know more about him than everyone else, even Kikyou? Sure, she knew that there were nights that he was a mere mortal, and that his father was the great Dog Demon, Inutaishou, and his mother was a beautiful human maiden. But Sango, Shippo and Miroku all knew this too. So what was he going on about?

"Do I?" She questioned tartly.

InuYasha didn't respond as normal, and honestly she didn't expect him to. She signed and resigned to think that she should be glad that she was with him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and turned her attention to the sky as he did earlier.

"Kagome? You don't believe me do you? Figures." He exhaled moodily. Kagome could feel his breath gust against the top of her head.

"What about Kikyou? Didn't she know a lot about you…I mean, you were lovers right? That's as deep as getting to know someone gets." Kagome sneered. Her mood was dissipating rather quickly.

InuYasha flinched at the statement. "It was different with her." He answered softly. "She was a priestess, Kagome, they are supposed to be pure and untouched. We…couldn't do what you're thinking, pervert… not until after I was to be turned human by the Shikon Jewel. I loved her, I did… as you know. The most I ever told Kikyou was about my parents…that my father was a Dog Demen and my mother was a human, and…just…stuff. She never even saw me like this…I never let her see me this way."

Kagome was in pure utter shock at the current moment. She had forgotten that even though InuYasha was always in a horrible mood when human; he also was much more vulnerable, and open.

"Why did you never let her see? You let me see…and the others. How and Why are we so different? How am I so different?"

"You just are…"

_Why was he hesitating? Why are his cheeks so red? Why did I have to ask about Kikyou? She'd been dead for quite some time…and here I am bringing her up. At least they never went that far, but than again in the feudal era, kissing someone means you are going to marry them. Period. Maybe I should introduce him to the ways of my time._

"Kikyou wanted me to be human so she could have me. I wanted to be human for her, not myself. In a weird way I think she didn't except me as a half breed. And I think a part of her was always afraid of me or possibly mistrusted me. You…heh, you don't give a damn. You said it your self, you like me that way I am. You have accepted me and you have never been afraid. Every time I see your arms bare, and I see what I did to them in Kaguya's castle, I want to kick my own ass. I could have killed you, but even so, you were not afraid and you saved me. That's what makes you different than Kikyou and the others. The others…Sango, Miroku and Shippo, they just trust me. You trust me and have never backed down, I can respect that."

"So you are saying that even as a half demon, you feel lust like humans do?" Kagome again felt him flich. She saw his eyes widen, as he face was beginning to match his red kimono.

" Feh, I never said that! You are a pervert tonight aren't you?" He admonished.

Kagome suddenly turned red as a tomato. "No! You idiot! Of course not! I was just asking. As I have said, you don't tell me and I hear all kinds of stuff from other people about you and have even heard from Kikyou when she was alive! I much rather not hear it, but if I do, I'd rather it be you, because I know it's the truth. You never lie InuYasha"

InuYasha snorted again, allowing the smallest of grins to grace his lips. "What about you, Kagome? Are you pure still, you better be! Or did that idiot Hojo guy steal your heart? You want to know so much about me, so now you! Well, are you?"

That probably wasn't the best thing to say to a female that could plummet a half Demon straight to hell. Crap. An explosion was bound to happen soon or a later.

Kagome's fists turned bone white as she clenched them in her lap. "What! As if I would go out with that clutz! And give him something like that! No way. If I wasn't pure, my spiritual powers would not work as well. Gah! Now you are just being a pervert!"

"I am not! You started it…asking all sorts of embarrassing questions. Besides, I don't need to explain myself to you." He groused. However, Kagome had a point, a rotten, stupidly true point.

Kagome signed hard again as she turned her head away. "Look, InuYasha I was just asking. I am not so dumb to know that you saw something happen between Sango and Miroku. And I think that it must be hard to have two sides of things. My point is, I mean, it must be hard for you to distinguish your demonic side from you human side when it comes down to the important stuff…like love, and relationships…and all the physical stuff that goes along with it. I asked because, honestly I was curious. Sometimes you look at me and your whole face looks human, even when you are a half breed. And then there is other times I see your fangs…and of course you growl a lot." Kagome had to smile at that.

InuYasha did not comment at her admission; but she did hear a sigh, and perhaps maybe a growl.

"You can be pretty stupid sometimes, you know that?" He huffed, folding his hands across his chest. He gaze went to the fire in front of them, and if Kagome looked hard enough she could see the flecks of gold in his chocolate eyes.

"If you must know, and I know you'll pester me until I cave, or sit me to death. Yeah, I caught Sango and Miroku once, so when they act all innocent when they return you'll know why I roll my eyes. As if, I care what they do anyway. But I saw them mating once; it was so disgusting I had to bathe myself to rid the thoughts."

Kagome really tried to hold back her laughter. He was after all, so serious about the whole statement. But she really couldn't help it.

"Oh!...Mating! Are you serious? …I just can't stop laughing…and here you said I was stupid! Oh InuYasha!...You are an idiot…" Kagome giggled as she spoke. InuYasha glared daggers her way.

"What? That's what they were doing!" He added rather quickly. His cheeks were still quite red.

Kagome sustained her chuckles, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That's what I mean when I say that it must be hard to be both demon and human. Humans don't mate InuYasha, they make love…and sometimes it's because they love each other, and sometimes they don't which is lust and that's a whole 'nother story. And sometimes they make love to make a baby. Humans are not like animals…or demons, who mate to soley procreate and mark one another. Humans do it as a need, as a desire to be with one another."

The teen boy next to her seemed to be holding his breath.

"InuYasha? Are you okay? Did I embarrass you or something?" Kagome pried, concerned with the bewildered look in InuYasha's face.

She went to ask again but he beat her to it. "No, I am fine. I just…was thinking about something." He hesitated. He blinked a few times and dusted an ash off his Fire Rat Kimono.

"What were you thinking?" She dared to ask, praying that he would answer her curiosity.

"I don' know…I was thinking that the old man… come to think of it never marked my mother. He…he…loved her…and he made this love to her you speak of. I was thinking that he was a full demon and did that…me being a half demon with a human heart shouldn't even have to worry about getting the urge to mark a woman. I don't have that sense…and I am glad for that. Some demons have told me that they are much like animals, they smell when the females are in heat…so they seek them out to make their spawn, nothing else. But humans they stick together and do that all the time. I don't want to experience that like demons…I would want to experience…making love as humans do…But…"

Kagome's cheeks flushed to the roots of her hair. "But?" She questioned almost at a whisper.

"It's not a guarantee that I won't get that kind of urge…I may and that scares me. That's why I am glad I don't think of things like that."

Kagome want to take him into her arms and reassure him he was going to be fine.

"But that's just a theory…I won't know anything 'till that happens."

Kagome watched him for a moment again. His eyes went downward and she could feel all his insecurities drift through the light breeze. She had to at least try to reassure him. Her thoughts went back to Kaguya's castle; and how she kissed him in his full demon form. She remembered the warmth she felt within him as he changed and returned her kiss so incredibly gentle and chaste.

"InuYasha? If what you say is true wouldn't you have felt that kind of feeling when I kissed at Kaguya's castle? You were in your full demon form and yet you were so kind and gentle when you kissed me back. If you were to get this urge, wouldn't it have shown then?"

"That was different." Oh could he be stubborn!

"How?" Kagome nearly shrieked, causing the young man to once again flinch.

"How? InuYasha? How is that different? Are you going to at least try an' answer? Because I would have known right then and there if you were going to bite me!" She continued, seething at his lack of response. This caused the young woman to feel quite awkward.

"Because." He mumbled. He tucked his hands into the sleeves of his kimono, and stared off and away from her.

"Because why?" Alright so she was stubborn too. She had worked very hard all night to take advantage of his human form and get information off of him. Now was not the time to let virginity-shackles tie them down. She needed to know danmmit!

"Because…I wasn't…wasn't…you know…"

"No I don't know…"

"You know! Gah, don't look at me like that! You know what I mean! Damn! You can be so annoying!"

_Aroused? Maybe… Oh…aroused. I get it, like being turned on. But still I think it would have happened if it were meant to. I wonder how crazey he'd think I was if I were to try and kiss him again. It's not like he's going to. Maybe I can help him-no, I need to help him. This could stunt his future love life! I can't let that happen…especially if I have a chance with him!_

"Kagome! What gives! Now you go all silent on me." Oops, she wasn't listening to him babble.

"Hey! I jus-" She interrupted him before his jaws began to flap and kill the mood.

"Say, InuYasha? Let's say that…uh…you were to be like that…on a night like this? Do you think that urge would kick in even in you human form?" She hoped he didn't notice the blush she sported, again!

"Probably…I don't really know." He responded quietly.

"Okay…well, um how 'bout this? Have you ever had any lustful thoughts…that aroused you?"

He answered way too quickly. "No. I told you I don't think like that. I am not Miroku the lech.

"Really? Never?" Maybe Kagome was after all being a pervert. Oh well, it was quite fun she had to admit.

"No. Now would you please get off my back! I think I have told you enough. Why don't you get a few hours rest, we are leaving when the sun comes up." He looked her way and as far as she could tell he meant business. Unfortunately for him so did she.

"Alright, InuYashsa, I'll go to sleep…just after one more thing." She didn't think InuYasha liked the coy smile that stretched across her face.

"Pah, now what?" he asked sarcastically, his hands still folded into his sleeves.

"I want to see something…scoot over, closer to me."

InuYasha's face contorted with confusion; his dark eyes brows arched upward and his mouth seemed in a screwed up position.

"I don't bite! Geeze…just scoot a little closer…right here." She patted the ground next to her to emphasize her point.

InuYasha obeyed hesitantly and moved so he was just about hip to hip to her. "Alright, what do you want and make it-" InuYasha stopped dead when her felt the palms of her soft, warm hands slide down the length of his cheeks. He blushed for the twentieth time that night, but didn't pull away.

"Kagome…" He tried, earning a 'shush' from the young woman. She let her hands move back up where they toyed with the strands of long, black hair tucked behind his human ears. He closed his eyes for only a second. She watched as he reopened them to realize her face was just inches from his own. It was so close she could feel the soft puffs of his breath near her lips and smell of grass and pine on him. She saw him swallow hard and did not dare to move an inch.

"Inu…Yasha…will you kiss me?" She knew he heard her through his bleeding ears. Her voice was so soft it was almost a whisper. He sighed when he felt one of her hands stroke his jaw; which then only caused him to look her dead in the eyes.

"Will you?" She asked as now her lips were close enough that she knew he could almost feel them on his as she spoke.

Kagome waited for him to respond, it seemed like moments passed, but only a few seconds actually did. She felt him breathe and sighed when she felt his lips gently touch hers. This kiss was almost identical to the one at the castle except this time he started it. Kagome didn't expect his lips to be so soft. She didn't expect him to lead, but here he was doing just that. The moment was over, or that's what she thought before his arms came around her and crushed her to him. His body trembled with such a fierce, it was a wonder that he was still upright. His head fell against the top of hers and she felt him breathing and taking her in.

"Kagome…" He whispered, hugging her tightly. He pulled away gently and stared at her face. His eyes were searching hers asking for bravery; she knew how sensitive and valuable he was at the moment. She was just too damn curious to see where it would get her.

And then he kissed her again, only this time the chasteness had been replaced with passion. Kagome shuttered when she felt his tongue slide across her bottem lip. She was so thankful, he knew what he was doing because this would defiantly be her first time kissing a man as she currently was. She went with the flow and returned the favor; but InuYasha opened his mouth as she did so. She suddenly felt his tongue now against her own and heat flooded her body. Her heart picked up pace and she was now leaning into his frame. The kiss grew intense and she did not want air. All the while, his was so damn delicate with her. It almost hurt to know that he had done this before, for he knew exactly how to move his lips and tongue. She felt no aggression from him what so ever- especially now that he moved from her lips to her neck. His hands gripped her arms lightly.

Kagome sighed a whine as she felt him moving down her neck. She felt her nipple harden underneath her bra. In just a blink of an eye Kagome felt flooded with energy and fire. She suddenly moved forward rising on her knees to kiss him back and with just as much ire. Her lips found his once again, while her hands pressed against his chest. She kissed down his jaw, and throat vigorously, maybe even clumsily, however he did not seem to mind. Kagome was determined to find out if was to get this urge he spoke of, and so far he was much more submissive then she thought her would be. So far so good.

Her hands moved from his chest to wrap around his neck. She moaned when she felt the resistance of his firm chest against her own and the tingle of electric sparked between her thighs. A feeling she had never felt, and a feeling that she desperately wanted relieved. But she wasn't going to plan on that happening. She was going to do what the moment had asked her.

Kagome flinched as her lips found the pulse in his throat. She flinched because she heard him whine from the back of his throat. She knew he had to aroused now, just from that noise alone. Her attention went to her legs as they somehow came to rest against the sides his hips, she was sitting in his lap now. She felt his hands against the small of her back as he kissed her again. His movements were quicker and he seemed to want more contact. Kagome shifted slightly, a movement that now allowed her to feel him beneath and firm even through his hakama. He was turned on to say the least, so where was this 'urge' he spoke of. He was still so amazingly gentle and strangely smooth. Kagome wanted to see some of the fire with in him and pulled him down to the ground with her. She shifted to let him fall between her legs. Her skirt rode up terrilbly, so trying to avoid it her hips shifted against his, causing InuYasha to suck the air between his teeth and stall. Niether one realized that the sun was now barely touching the horizon.

Her mouth again desended on his, as she wrapped her arms around him. She marvled just the sheer fact she could finally feel in a place she had longed to feel. InuYasha stalled, looking up to the sky taking note that he would be transforming. Kagome noted this, and when he tried to jump off of her, she arched her hips against his and slammed her mouth onto his. She held his head in place as she again arched her hips, grinding herself against him. He finally responded and ground back. Kagome peeked an eye open to see that his white hair had returned along with his cute ears. And at that point InuYasha didn't even seem to notice his change. He was far too concerned with the pebbled flesh he felt between his fingers through her shirt. Kagome moaned his name like a song. A moment later InuYasha stopped, realizing it was morning and he was again a half demon. His gold eyes looked down at a very red Kagome. Her eyes were so glazed and her lips was so wonderfully swollen. He has also caught the scent of her arousel and rolled off to the side.

"Kagome…we….we…have to stop. Miroku and the others will be here soon. I don't need that to be the next thing they teased me about…amongst other things." Kagome knew that was not all the Hanyou was worried about. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her cheeks as she sat up.

"Wha…what did I do? Why are you cryin'?" He stuttered sitting up briskly.

Kagome smiled. "Nothing, I just have a deep respect for you InuYasha. You could have taken advantage of me. But you stopped your self and it wasn't because of that or the sun. It was because you knew we go all the way until we beat Naraku. And at least you know now, you love like a human…and if we went any further…I think you'd make love the same way. You are lucky, Inuyasha. And thank you for being so curtious to me, it really means a lot."

Her grinned widened as she saw from the distance, the fire of Kirara's paws in the sky.

She felt an arm go around her." Thank you, Kagome. I am greatful to know that the most important thing in life I will acheieve will be through the ways of a human heart. I have no more fears. So now we have to beat that bastard Narako, so we can be like Sango and Miroku. Until then you still need to stay pure to keep your powers, so that we can be as strong as we can to defeat him. But I think it's worth the wait."

And with that last statement, His kissed her again, only chastely, but still, it held so many promises.

Authors Note: There is a sequal to this story, as it is a part of a trilogy. You can find the unedited and M rated versions on my lj community, "ookamis_fanfic". BUT you must be 18 or older to view. Enjoy and thanks!


End file.
